Desert Revenge
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: What could go wrong crossing the desert? When it's Heyes and Curry, a lot.
1. Outside Yuma

Authors Note: In my stories, Heyes and the Kid are cousins. They certainly act like family, just like me and my cousin used to act. Though never shared a bed, but then he was a boy. 

Yuma Arizona, hot as all get out, and nothing to endear it to the two men who rode towards it. It was still hours before they would get there, they were riding slow as the horses were lathered, in the one hundred and six degree heat. They were crossing the Sonoran Desert, in the full heat of the day.

Saquaro cactus littered the desert with its tall arms, up to twenty feet in height, but offering no shade. They had not seen any cotton wood trees, as it would have let them know there was water nearby. The land gave a bit of color now and then with Apache Plume, six feet of greyish leaves and silvery puffs of fruit heads, with white feathery looking flowers.

Heyes looked over at his cousin, seeing the red face, and how he looked like he had just come out of a bath, with his clothes on. "Kid, next time I say lets cross the desert, just shoot me."

The kid turned to him, his eyes narrowed against the suns brightness. "That will be easy, Heyes. For a man so smart you sure are dumb."

Heyes seemed to sulk at that comment, and glanced at the land around them. He spotted a sidewinder moving to the left about six feet past the Kids horse. He picked up his canteen and shook it, hearing nothing. "Kid, you got any water left?"

"Nah, Heyes I drank it all, I was thirsty. Though I don't know why, I mean I am only…" he raised his voice, "riding in the desert with an idiot!"

"No need to get mad at me, Kid. I'll make it up to you; I'll buy you a beer." The kid gave him an exasperated look and turned to watch the ground in the distance, shimmer. Heyes did not like to have his cousin mad at him. It bothered him, and he did not want to be in the desert, he had thought they would have been there by now. Only a couple hours had turned into two days. Kid was grumpy as he always was when he missed a meal. He had missed several, since neither man had felt like eating in the heat, just drink water, and now they did not have any.

Heyes looked up and saw a large bird overhead circling, and wondered if it was a buzzard. "Hey kid, that buzzard overhead is waiting for us to fall."

The kid looked up and then smiled. "That ain't no buzzard Heyes, that's a eagle." It figured he would make it out; after all, he had the eyes of one, thought his cousin.

Kid rode along thinking evil thoughts against his cousin. What he would do to him, when they got to town. Why couldn't they have gone where he had wanted to go. But no, Heyes had chosen for them. Then the kid glanced at his cousin, seeing he was as miserable as he was, and his heart softened. Maybe he had been too hard on him.

The sound of a rifle firing startled their horses. Heyes jerked and went down, and as Kid pulled his 45, he felt the pain and the ground coming up to meet him. Kid knew no more as he lay there, next to his cousin.

Several horses came riding up, and two men got down and went over to Heyes and Curry. The tall man on the Sorrel watched. "Well, is he dead?"

"No the blond one is alive."

"I want the dark haired one, only. Leave the blond for the buzzards." His men lifted Heyes up and threw him over the extra horse they had brought along. The five riders rode off leaving Kid lying there, unaware of what was happening. Blood dribbled down the side of the horse that held Heyes dripping on the desert sands.

Kid came to with a terrible headache. The sun was going down, but it still was not cooler. "Heyes…" he mumbled as he tried to sit up. He had never seen a cactus spin before in the air, but it was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he looked around again. "Heyes?" He did not see his cousin anywhere.

A lone wolf howled in the distance, and the kid felt like howling too. He was alone. What had happened to his cousin. He found his gun still on his hip, his horse still standing there, along with Heyes horse. Who ever it was had taken his cousin and best friend. He sat up, took his bandana from his back pocket and put it around his head, covering the crease there. Then put his hat back on and stood up.

Slowly he managed to mount his horse. He was not too sure he would be able to get far. Nevertheless, he was not leaving Heyes out there with whomever it was who took him. Glancing down he saw the prints and turning his horse, pulling Heyes along, he followed the tracks. He would do so until dark, then start again in the morning.


	2. Knight in Shining armour

The kid rode watching the ground, like one of his bullets he zeroed in on the tracks and followed relentlessly. The heat was forgotten as Kid thought up what he would do to the men who took his cousin.

Heyes came around and found himself tied to a chair in a library, looking around he found he was alone. He looked around the obvious expensive room, and saw that the room was beginning to darken, as he could see the shades of a colorful sunset outside the open window.

Fire burned inside his body, his side was on fire, and each breath he took made it worse. Now he remembered, he had been shot. Kid! What had happened to him? Where was he? Heyes looked around the room, but saw no body lying on the floor. Did they kill him? If they did, he would kill the ones who did, even if it took his last moment on earth to do it.

The ropes pulled at his arms and he felt his stomach roll, turning his head towards the right side of the chair, he threw up. The door opened at the sound, and a tall muscular cowboy came into the room, his gun drawn. He looked at Heyes as the dark haired outlaw turned away from the mess, and laid his head back against the wall behind him.

"Mister Marlow isn't going to like that, you messin up his floor."

Heyes did not even open his eyes. "Too bad, his carpet is ruined too, and this chair. Cut me lose and I will leave before I mess up anything else."

"Do you take me for stupid?"

Heyes just smiled a slow smile, as the world again faded out. The cowboy turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He had to report this.

88888888888

Heyes woke again hours later, opening his dark expressive eyes he saw the room was lit up and heard the sounds of movements in a leather chair. He looked around and his eyes met the man who sat at the desk. The older man, with the steel grey hair, and ice blue eyes glared at him.

"It's about time you woke up."

"Do you always make your guest sleep in chairs?" The old man looked at Heyes, and took out a cigar from a wooden box from his desk, cut the end off, and put the cigar in his mouth and lit it. Heyes watched him.

"You are not my guest, and you have a smart mouth on you boy."

"I try. Where is my friend?"

"Don't know, and don't care. Dead probably, my men left him out in the desert." Heyes eyes turned black with anger, and his eyes bore into the old man, with a promise of retribution. He had to get out of here, and find the Kid.

"Guess you want to know why you are here?"

"Well it would help pass the time, so why am I here?" The old man smiled a cold smile, and puffed on his cigar, blowing the smoke towards Heyes.

"You are here for two reasons….one you robbed my private train about two years ago."

"And the second reason?"

"It's the reason I didn't just kill you straight off. You are starting a new life, and you will work for me, live here and…"

"I rob you and now you want to hire me?"

"Shut up, and listen. You have someone else to thank for you being alive. If you want to stay that way, you will do what is expected of you."

"And that is?"

At that moment, the door opened and a beautiful young woman of around nineteen walked in. She was well dressed, and she turned and looked at him. She reached out and touched his cheek, and he pulled away.

"It's all right, Hannibal, father isn't going to hurt you."

"Not going to hurt me? He already has." The girl looked at him seeing the blood, and turned to her father and pointed at Heyes.

"Father, you promised he wouldn't be hurt, and he is bleeding to death. Get a doctor for him. He's no good to me dead."

"I have sent for a doctor, and he is on his way here now. I was just telling the boy why he is here."

"I am sorry about you being hurt, I never wanted that. You will like it here."

"I am sorry Miss, but I am not staying here."

"My name is Jennifer, and soon to be your wife."

Heyes stared at her, and wondered if when he fell off his horse he had hit his head, and was dreaming. Had she said they were getting married?

"I don't even know you, I'm sure I would have remembered. Why would you want to marry me?" She ran a hand through his hair.

"You do know me, a year ago we met. Two drunken cowboys in a town were accosting me and you rescued me. So gallant you were, like a knight in shining armor.

"Ah lady, a simple thank you would have worked nicely. Then I could be on my way."

"You don't understand Hannibal, I fell in love with you that day. Father wasn't very happy about that, and you either marry me and settle down or Father hangs you."


	3. Jennifer

"Now miss, you are probably a very nice girl and all. But you wouldn't want to marry me, I'm an outlaw, and have some bad habits." Heyes hoped that she would tell her father to let him go, though he doubted it.

"Hannibal, I don't expect you to be perfect. You see Father thinks it time I settle down and give him some grand children." Heyes started coughing and looked like he was choking.

"Why don't we go for a walk just the two of us, get to know one another first." He smiled, but his lady killer smile was not up to his usual standards. The pain in his side was growing worse, and he felt cold and then hot.

"Now Hannibal we have plenty of time for that after we get married. The preacher will be here in the morning. You won't have to worry about going to jail now, and you will be safe here." Heyes watched her face, so innocent and sweet, for a crocodile he thought. Her father sat at his desk and watched them. He had to get to the Kid, he had to know.

The girl got down on her knees beside him, and pulled his shirt out of his pants and then pulled it up so she could see his wound, and frowned. She poked at it, and Heyes jumped. She looked up at him and their eyes met, and he saw concern there.

"I am sorry, Hannibal, I never wanted you hurt. I'll make you a good wife."

"I am sure you would Jennifer, but I am not ready. I like to court a lady, read her poetry and go on picnics and I like to do the askin."

Her father got up and left the room, and left them alone. Heyes was sure the guard was right outside the door. "I am sorry Hannibal, I never meant for this to happen. It is true I wanted to meet you again, and I had hopes you would care for me. Father decided al this." Her voice was quiet and her eyes asked him to understand. "My father always gets what he wants."

"Do you?"

"Only if it's what Father wants."

"Help me get out of here Jennifer. My partner is out in the desert, left for dead by your father's men. I have to find him." Jennifer could see the anguish in his dark expressive eyes. She loved him, and knew she always would. She did not find the love in his eyes when he looked at her.

"If I do, Father will punish me, he will beat me. I thought if I said you when he asked, he would forget the idea of making me get married."

"Then you don't want to marry me?" His face was covered in sweat, and he was shivering. He was growing light headed, and he thought he might pass out soon. He had to get her to help him.

"I do, I want you to love me. Could you ever love me?" Heyes looked at her, seeing her hopeful look and he wanted to help her. He felt protective of her.

"I might have had we met in different circumstances. But I don't like being forced, and you can't force love."

Just then, her father came back in, and with him two of his men. They untied Heyes, lifted him from the chair, and carried him out of the room. Jennifer looked at her father, as the men headed for the stairs.

"The doctor is here, and waiting in the blue room. You get some rest; you have a big day tomorrow. Jennifer went out into the hall and then up the stairs. She had some thinking to do.

88888888888888888888888888

Kid Curry had stopped for a few hours rest. He drank some water and ate some jerky while his horse rested. He saw the lights from the ranch up ahead. He figured that was where they had taken Heyes. He was determined, to rescue his cousin tonight. He had a splitting headache. He could hear the cows in the pasture nearby, and the owl in the tree.

He feared he would arrive too late, that Heyes had bled to death while he lay over the horse. He did not make a campfire, no use letting them know he was alive and coming for them.

88888888888888888888888888888888


	4. Curry finds Heyes

Heyes lay there in agony, as the doctor finished bandaging his side up. His pillow was wet and his damp hair stuck to his head. The doctor looked down at him for a moment. "So you are the famous Hannibal Heyes, I don't like outlaws. Miss Jennifer deserves better than you. You can suffer with the pain; I don't have anything to help…none for the likes of you."

"I may have been an outlaw, but you are supposed to help people, your oath says so." Heyes had his left hand holding his waist, wishing the pain away. The doctor looked into his pain-filled eyes.

"All outlaws are the same, I hate you all. One killed my wife one night while I was out taking care of some poor farmer. He had been a bank robber, and one of his men got shot, came to my place, and killed my wife."

"I am sorry doctor, but I didn't do it. I have never shot anyone, I may have my faults. However, killing is not one of them. If one of my men had done that I would have killed him myself."

The doctor walked out of the room, ignoring Heyes. Heyes rolled over to his left side and curled up. He watched the flame in the lamp on the table. Then he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He must get to the Kid and now. He pushed up with his good arm and almost passed out. He stood up, his knees like jelly.

"I'm coming Kid." He set his jaw and moved towards the window. The room was spinning but he was not going to give up. The door opened and two men came in and grabbed him. He tried to fight them but was too weak. They dragged him back to the bed, and tried his wrist to the headboard. Then threw the blanket over him and left the room. Heyes tugged on the ropes and cursed under his breath.

Jennifer was in her room, she had been thinking. She went quickly out of her room and down the hall to the room Heyes was in. She opened the door and went in. She saw Heyes lying there, his face pale and drawn.

Jennifer went over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She took a cloth from the table, dipped it in the bowl of clean water on the nightstand, and wrung it out. She wiped his forehead with it, and he turned his eyes to her.

"Help me, Jennifer. My friend needs me. Help my friend, and I will do whatever you want." He pleaded with her, and she thought she saw the gleam of tears in his eyes.

"I will help you; I will do whatever I can. I cannot promise you that I can do much. I know someone here that I can trust I will send him for your friend. He will help him."

"That is all I ask."

"Why does he matter so much to you?"

"He's my family, my only family."

"I see, it must be good to have someone who loves you like you do him. My mother used to love me, until she died. You would give up anything for him?"

"Yes, anything, as he would for me."

"I will go see Matt now, get him to go find your friend. I will see you later. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Water." She poured him a glass and held it for him to drink. Then she stood up to go."

When she had gone, Heyes hoped that she was telling the truth and that her friend would go help the Kid. He just prayed it was not too late. He lay there looking up at the ceiling.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Curry mounted his horse and moved closer to the ranch. He tied his horse a quarter of a mile away from the main part of the ranch. He began to move in, watching for any movements.

Jennifer was headed towards the small house a little ways from the main house. Matt was a cowhand, also the son of the cook and foreman. She moved quietly not wanting to be seen. When a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the trees, a hand covered her mouth. He dragged her a short distance and then turned her to face him.

"You yell and you are dead. Where is my friend?" She looked up at the handsome blond man, and felt a shiver of fright at the danger that seemed a big part of him.

"I won't yell, you are Kid Curry aren't you?" Hannibal is worried about you." Curry still had his hand on her upper arm, and slightly shook her.

"Where is he? Why did your men grab him? Is he alive, he had better be." Jennifer flinched at the tone in his voice.

"He is alive; he's in the main house. My father took him."

"Where in the main house?"

"Second floor, back of the house, first window on the left. There is a light on there. Hannibal is in bad shape, doctor just fixed him up, but he wasn't nice to him, and gave him nothing for the pain."

"You are going to help me get him out of here. I want to know if you have guards at night, who is up in the main house, I want my friend's horse brought around to a safe place where no one will see it."

"I will help you, not because you make me. Because I want too. I made a terrible mistake, which got him hurt. I am sorry for that. I will have my friend bring the horse around back by the old well and wait, and I will help you get Hannibal out of the house, he is alone now. Go up the trellis in the back. I will meet you there in 10 minutes."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I give you my word, and I have to make it up to Hannibal." He could feel that she was telling the truth and let her go. He moved silently around to the back of the house and climbed the trellis.

The window sliding open made Heyes look over, and he saw his cousin climbing into the room. The kids face lit up when he saw Heyes. He moved quietly over to the door and listened and when he heard nothing he moved to the bed.

"Heyes!" he whispered. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead. Good to see you Kid."

Curry took out his knife and began to cut the ropes off Heyes wrist. He saw how bad off the other man was. He wondered if he could even stand, much less climb down a trellis. He leaned over, put a hand to Heyes forehead, and felt the raging fever there, and the glassy eyed look.

"Oh Heyes, what have they done to you?" He knew he had to get his cousin to some help and a place to rest far from there. "Why did they capture you, and not me?"

Heyes tried to smile. "Because the old man here wants me to marry his daughter, Jennifer. Seems I rescued her from some bad men once. Wedding in the morning, want to come?"

"No, I think we will both skip it. When you decide to get married I will be there." He lifted his cousin up to a sitting position. Heyes groaned, and bit his lower lip. Curry was worried, and he knew he could not carry the other man down the trellis on his back.

The door opened and Curry had his gun out and pointed when it opened enough for him to see it was Jennifer. She came over after shutting the door. She held out a small bottle to Curry, and some more bandages.

"Something for the pain. What can I do to help, the horse is out back." She moved over and the kid gently pulled Heyes legs over the side and motioned for her to take his other arm. Together they pulled him to his feet. His legs began to buckle and he could not stand. Curry wrapped his arms around his waist, and Heyes looked up at him.

"Floor isn't level, that's all."

"Sure Heyes."

"He can't go out the window. We will go out the back way. No one is up but Father he is in his office. Back stairs and out the back." Curry turned Heyes and picked him up in his arms, as he could not throw him over his shoulder because of his wound. Jennifer went out the door, and led Curry down the hall and down the back staircase. It was quiet, and only a small lamp gave off any light in the back hall. She opened the back door and held it for Curry to go through, then led him over to where the horse was waiting. Matt was waiting there.

Matt helped Curry get Heyes on the horse, and Curry quickly swung up behind him, pulling him up against him. He glanced down at Jennifer.

"Thank you Jennifer, for what you did for my cousin."

"You are welcome; he is a very special man. Tell him I am sorry, and maybe one day we will meet again in a nice way." She turned and went back inside as Curry walked the horse away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Curry rode for the rest of the night and into the next morning. He stopped when he found another of the outlaw's stop-overs. It was secure, and hard to track anyone into those hills, and he knew there was a cabin there.

About two miles and the cabin came into view. Curry rode up to it, and dismounted, and pulled Heyes off and carried him to the cabin. He kicked open the door, went to one of the three bunks in the room. He laid Heyes down, then moved around getting a fire started in the fireplace, and to get some water from the inside pump.

Sitting down beside Heyes he unwrapped the dark haired mans wound and saw how much it had bleed; he cleaned it best he could, and rewrapped it. Then he saw Heyes Eyes open, and he took out the spoon and putting some laudanum in it, gave it to Heyes. He began to undress his cousin, down to his underwear…then using cool water tried to bring his fever down a little. He would fix some food later.

Time past quickly and it was lunchtime before Curry got up and wearily went to the fireplace took the coffee pot and cleaned and filled it with clean water set it to boil. He added some coffee to it.

There were some canned goods in the cabin, plus the food they had in their saddlebags. At least they would not starve. He needed to get Heyes to eat, and drink something.


	5. Fear for Heyes

Curry sat at the table and drank another cup of coffee; he could not afford to go to sleep. Though he felt like fire ants were eating his eyes, he had to take care of Heyes. He glanced over at his cousin who was tossing in the narrow bed, and mumbling.

He looked down at his plate of stew that he had not touched. He had no appetite, and knew Heyes were tease him about that, he only wished he was able to do it. It was lonely without Heyes, his constant talking, and his zest for life. His cousin lay there so sick, that he wondered if he should not have left Heyes at the ranch until he was better. At least there, he would have had a doctor. Then Jennifer said the doctor had been cruel to Heyes. It was a good thing he had not been there, or that doctor would be dead now.

"Kid, I'm telling… you… Sarah is trouble." Curry shook his head, as the other man had been right, Sarah had used him to get what she wanted. "I have a plan boys…we are going to rob that stage carrying that payroll for that mining camp, out of Tucson Thanks Kid, you always…watch my back. Parker would have shot me…" Kid got up, took the small metal pan, and refilled it from the pump with fresh cool water. He went over to the bed, and began to sponge down the other man, and getting him to drink water.

Curry could not deny his fears, that his cousin was going to die. Then he would be all alone, and he did not want to go on without him. They had spent their whole lives together, and were closer than brothers were. He looked down at the too pale face and dazed eyes that seemed to see something he could not.

"Heyes, you have to fight this. You can do it, you aren't a quitter. Come on Heyes, I need you, don't leave me." He sat there time forgotten as he worked to help his cousin. He listened to the dark-haired mans ramblings. He reminded the other man of the times when they were growing up on the farm, the happy times. He was afraid to leave him, afraid of what he would find when he returned.

The sun was just coming over the mountains when the kid wiped his eyes and yawned. "Damn it Heyes, I will never forgive you, if you die on me." He was startled when Heyes voice, though faint answered him.

"I don't plan to, Kid." Curry looked down at the man on the bed, and smiled at the dark brown eyes looking up at him. He grabbed him and pulled him forward and into a hug. "Heyes! Don't you ever do that again!" Heyes weakly tried to pat the blond man on the back, but could not. He just smiled tiredly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two of them rode a week later into the town of Marshall. Heyes was still weak, and pale, but he was getting better. Curry had been watching him like a hawk and made Heyes mad at his coddling him. Nevertheless, Curry refused to quit until his cousin was well again.

Curry's sharp eyes took into his surroundings as they rode in. He saw the platform for the train and he pulled his horse up when he saw the young woman standing there waiting. It was Jennifer.


	6. Curry's advice to Jennifer

Heyes rode slowly towards the hotel; he looked like he was ready to drop from the saddle. Curry was glad that they were in town and his cousin could lie down and rest. There was even a doctor in town, if that shingle was right that they just passed.

Pulling up in front of the hotel, Curry jumped off his horse and went around, as Heyes got off, as slow as a turtle. He looked at Curry and just shook his head. He moved towards the hotel steps and Curry followed him. Inside it was cooler and darker. Heyes moved to the desk, and Curry grabbed the pencil and signed their names in the register. The man behind the desk looked at Heyes as he took the money and handed over the key.

Curry had followed Heyes, ready to catch him if needed. When they stopped in front of the door, Heyes glanced at him. Curry opened the door, and Heyes went over and without a word lay down on the double bed. Curry checked out the room, and then his cousin. Heyes had not had much to say, which told Curry how bad the man was feeling.

"I am going to put the horses up, and then I will be back." His cousin only waved his hand briefly before rolling over on his side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curry had put up the horses and returning to the hotel. He planned to stop at the café and pick up some food, as he knew Heyes was not up to going out. When he saw Jennifer coming down the street towards him, he stopped and waited for her, a hard look on his face.

"Kid it's good to see you, how is Heyes."

"Why are you here?"

"I am on my way to my aunts in New Orleans."

"You just happen to be leaving from the town that you overheard me speak of."

"Well, I…"

"You just thought you would show up, Heyes would marry you, and you would live happily ever after." His words were cutting, and his eyes were blue turquoise stone. "Well it ain't going to happen, missy, not while I am around."

"I admit I would be happy if he wanted me. But he doesn't. I was worried about him. He's a hard man not to love."

"You stay away from him, because of you, I almost lost my only family, and best friend."

"I don't want to bother him, just see he is alright, and tell him…"

"I already gave him your message. Where is your father, you probably led him right to Heyes." Curry looked around. He did not trust her at all; she obviously planned to still have Heyes for herself. Well she would have to go through him to get his cousin. He did not think she was that good with a gun. He had to keep his eyes opened, for her father to show up.

Jennifer looked up at Curry, and knew the man was worried. She was worried about Heyes, and she did care about him, okay she loved him. She did hope that he might see her again and love her too. However, his bodyguard was not going to let her.

"Kid, I didn't lead my father here, I didn't tell him anything, and I just ran."

"If I ever see your father again, I will kill him."

"Good, how is Hannibal?"

"He is still ill, and weak. He is not up to dealing with you. He's in no shape to run if your father shows up."

"I am sorry, I really am." He saw the tears beginning to slowly slide down her cheeks, but he was determined not to let it get to him.

"By the way, he doesn't like to be called Hannibal. Now good day Miss Jennifer." He tipped his head and went into the café for the food. Jennifer hurried across the street to the hotel.


	7. Jennifers' secret

Jennifer stood outside the door to Heyes, Curry's room. She lifted her hand to knock and then decided not to bother and turned the knob and found it locked. Reaching into her hair, she pulled out a hairpin and began to work on the lock.

Turning the knob, she smiled as it opened. She walked in, and closed the door. Heyes did not turn when she entered. She looked over at him lying on the bed, a cool clothe over his eyes. She walked over to the bed, and sat down. Heyes jerked the clothe off his eyes and looked at her, squinting in the light.

"Jennifer!"

"Hello Hannibal, darling. Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" He pulled himself up against the backboard of the bed. She sat there looking at him, a big smile on her face.

"Did you really think I would stay away? That I wouldn't come for you?"

"Jennifer, you shouldn't be here."

"But I should. I escaped Father to be with you. I know you wanted me to follow you. We can do whatever we want now."

Heyes looked into her eyes, and he saw something that sent chills down his spine. Where was the kid? He had a feeling he was going to need him, and they needed to get far away from her. She reached out and tried to touch him, and he pulled back.

"Hannibal, aren't you feeling well? Should I get the doctor?"

"Kid is looking out for me just fine. You should go home, before your dad gets mad."

"Oh he doesn't know where I went. When he dies, we can go back there, and live. I was thinking, I want to join you and the kid, robbing banks and trains. That really sounds like fun. I want to see the hide out too."

"Jennifer, ladies don't do those kinds of things. You wouldn't like it, really." His head hurt so much, he did not know if he could continue without throwing up on her. He saw flashing of bright light, similar to lightning, and knew he need quiet and darkness. However, he was not going to get that, with her there.

"I am sorry, your head hurts. She leaned over and tried to kiss him, and he pulled away. She gave him an angry look. Heyes was as weak as a kitten now. He wished she would just leave. Hurry up Kid, he thought, I need you. Just as something hard connected with the side of his head.

"No one treats me that way; I came a long way to be with you." She stood up looking down at Heyes. "I love you so much."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The kid looked up as he took the basket with the food in it and started for the door. He had a feeling that Heyes was in trouble, and he began to run with the basket in his left hand. He headed for the hotel, ignoring the strange stares of the people on the street. He rushed up the stairs, and opened the door, that was not quiet shut.

"Jennifer was standing by the bed; she had a pillow that was being pressed down over his face. Curry saw red, as he rushed the bed. He dived over it, taking her down in a tackle. She started trying to scratch him, and hitting him. He grabbed her wrist together in one of his.

"Let me go Kid, I must finish helping Heyes. I will save him from my father." She looked up into his blue eyes, hers revealing along with her words that she was insane. "We are going to be married, you know that? You can be the best man if you want."

"Jennifer, your father is calling you. You should hurry and see what he wants." She looked up, turning her head as if listening, and she glanced at him.

"Yes, he is calling me, I must go. He will be angry if I do not hurry. I will see you later." She stood up, and not even glancing at Heyes she hurried out the door. Curry got up and moved to his cousin. He put his hand in front of the dark haired mans nose. He felt the breath and relax a bit. He sat down beside Heyes, and called to him.

"Heyes, Heyes!" He shook him, and slapped at his face. Moments later dark chocolate brown eyes looked up at him. "You just took five years off my life, Heyes. Are you alright?"

"Sure, don't I look fine?"

"Honestly, Heyes? No you look like you are half dead."

"What hit me?"

"Jennifer, she just left, after she tried to smother you."

"She what? Kid, I am ready to leave town right now. Get our horses."

"Alright, for once I agree with you." He squeezed the other mans shoulder briefly before rising. I will go get our horses, then come back for you." He studied his cousin for a moment; he was not so sure he could even sit a horse. Nevertheless, the blond man knew he would ride double if necessary.

When Curry got to the stables he saw Jennifer riding out, she had a faraway look on her face. Curry felt sorry for her, seems her father had driven her mad. He shivered as he thought his cousin had almost gotten hitched to that same girl. He did not care where they went, as long as it was far from her.

The end….


End file.
